This invention relates to obstacle clearing or demolition using explosives.
Heavy obstacles such as concrete tetrahedrons are conventionally destroyed or cleared by placing haversack charges in close proximity to the obstacle and detonating the charges. Light obstacles such as coils of barbed wire or concertina which may be intermingled with the heavy obstacles are cleared by placing bangalore torpedoes (metal tubes filled with explosive) under the wire and detonating so that the blast and fragments cut the wire. Clearing both heavy and light obstacles in the conventional way thus requires men to go into close physical proximity to the respective obstacles to place the explosive charges. This may be dangerous because of the presence of antipersonnel mines or for other reasons.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved system for clearing obstacles that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Additional objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description which, together with the accompanying drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the invention for purposes of illustration only. For definition of the invention, reference will be made to the appended claims.